ProtoNaruto Revamped
by Granzrea Peranzas
Summary: He was thrown into a passage of nothingness... And in time, he was thrown into a world beyond his grasp... How would he strive to live in this new world? Read as Alex fell into the world filled with corruption and hatred... Will he bring chaos to the realm? Re-write of Prototype X Naruto. Pairings undecided. FemNaruto. Pics NOT MINE, I googled it and took it from somewhere, edit it


**Now by popular demands (**_actually just a few people suggesting me to do it_**)... I re-wrote Prototype X Naruto... Some wanted me to continue, but I had no idea how to continue PxN so when ended it there, few people were quite sad?... Disappointed, I suppose... Well, I'm sure that you guys will appreciate this one. I stripped off almost all the idea from PxN and rewrote it from scratch but the concept will still be the same, I think. I'm sure you wouldn't have like it if I just copy paste the whole thing ,would you? So, yeah... So you'll notice a lot of discrepancies from this one and the old one.**

**I present to you readers... ProtoNaruto Revamped...**

* * *

I held onto the missile, trying to contain the explosion. I gritted my teeth, as I did the impossible. However, right before I managed to envelope the missile whole, it detonated. I screamed… No…Every single cell in me screamed in ache as the nuclear inside the warhead retracted and compressed as it was about to explode. I felt it as my body was strained and compacted into the sudden gravitational absorption before the explosion. A mini black hole that was formed from the nuclear reaction. Before it went off, I felt my body warped, ripped and torn to pieces as I was absorbed into the tiny orb. I felt my consciousness slipped and I… fell…

As I fell in my puddle-like state, my body tried to reform but with no actual substance and source of DNA in there except the infinite darkness, I never did manage to do anything. Though suddenly, my current body mass increased by a thousand folds as streams of memories entered my vision… our vision. The memories of what we did in various possible outcome. Some of us succeeded and some of us failed but eventually we tried to stop the nuclear bomb and that consequences was the same for each and every one of us. We were pulled into the dimensional rift. We clenched our head in pain as our body managed to reform and compacted beyond the realm of possibilities for us. Having our body back, that was when we noticed, we're not actually falling… we were only moving at high speed in one direction.

With neither the gravitational force nor any apparent platform, we looked forward towards where this stream would bring us to… but closed our eyes when we simply couldn't perceive what we saw. We thought that we saw… Time? Space? We didn't know, every scientists in us, either we consumed or originated from us, simply couldn't understand what we saw. Perhaps this sight before us is something that only a higher organism with better dimensional awareness was capable or perceiving the sights… We sighed… We?

I mean… I… I am Alex Mercer… I am, perhaps the latest Alex Mercer, created from the multiple other Alex Mercer when they were trying to reform in this time space continuum. They reached out upon their own counterpart from millions… no, billions… no, googolplexians of their own parallel dimension in which every one of them made a different choices in life. Ultimately, the originator of us became the dominant figure in the melding… I was created. I as the origin of the first choice I decided.

The existence of parallel multiverse… Where every choices had different outcome… From my memories… Most of them… me… us… had almost no different in life. Then there were slight deviation like, picking up a coin on the street or leaving it alone. And then there was a major deviation, like choosing to kill instead of leaving them alone… Then we became I. I stared at my hands and gripped it. Feeling the sense of touch in me, I sighed. I opened my eyes just to see and find something to do, even if there was ultimately nothing that could do. I stared into the swirling vortex around me and into the unknown…

~ Time Skip ~

I didn't know how long I had been there nor did I noticed where I was going… Within the period I was in that time space continuum, I had been slipping in and out of my consciousness. In my sleeps, I was revisited by nightmares… To be precise, they were memories. Memories of my forever gone life… And in my wake, I stared into the unending darkness… I hallucinated about the realm of living… gazing upon worlds and worlds.

I saw a boy that dreamt of sword with a king that dreamt of the past. I observed a boy who lived by seeing death and an undying girl who lived seeking end. I watched a hero and heroine, sealed the mother of the night only for them to be forgotten. I noticed a boy whose name was to protect, and protected them, he did. I witnessed human reaching out to space, meeting creatures from beyond. I glimpsed of a future where man and woman lived in different planet. I talked with a wizard calling himself a Wizard Marshall? But he disappeared when I fell unconscious in the strain of time.

As time passes by, I spotted the world where human had fallen to creatures of gods. I caught the glimpse of a world where human ascended to godhood by killing deities. In the swirling of time and space, all of the sudden, I felt as if the time had stopped and a gaze fell upon me. I snapped out of my reverie when I was thrown backward, faster than I was before. Intense pain smacked into my body and I screamed. Falling unconscious.

I woke up, clenching my head tightly as the pain receded. When a roar was bellowed and the atmosphere was filled with bloodlust and malice, I tensed myself. I took a deep breath and allowed my body to reconstruct itself into a better form of combat. From my memories, I recreated the body, making it well-built for combat. Lean but not muscular. I pushed my body forward as I stood and dashed through the unending trees, towards the sound. However, on my way, I was interrupted by an explosion near me. I slipped into the shadow, allowing my body and clothes to darken, camouflaging myself with the surrounding.

I watched under the starry sky as two Japanese, both of which were quite athletic, fought each other. One was using a chokuto while the other was bare handed. The one using the weapon crouched on a tree branch while the white eyed, bare handed man held his wounded left shoulder.

"Please stop resisting, Hyuga-san."

A statement was declared through the clearing. The 'Hyuga' growled at his opponent.

"The Hokage will know of what your master and his ROOTs were doing! It's your fault the Kyubi were released."

The air turned tense as the masked chokuto wielder stood ready to unleash whatever he was holding back.

"By the order of Danzo-sama, please die."

I froze at their speed, as they moved at the speed beyond of normal, though given that my body was at the battle perfection, I trusted in my abilities and memories to be able to top them. The masked man pushed himself off the tree and dashed at the 'Hyuga'. A slice to the head was ducked and was countered with a quick stab to the chest. The man turned to smoke as the hand pierce his left lung. Two hands burst from the ground and pulled the 'Hyuga' into the land, surpirising both me and the 'Hyuga'.

Unable to move as he was buried neck deep, the 'Hyuga' snarled at his attacker who rose above ground in front of him. The masked man moved forward, drawing his chokuto from its sheath, strapped on his back. The buried man spat at him.

"Looks like the Uchiha had fallen, obeying from the crazy warhawk."

The masked man stiffen before spoke in the same monotonous tone.

"Your insult is duely noted. Now, please forgive me, Hyuga-san."

A quick swipe from his weapon severed the now, dead man's head cleanly. I watched and waited for the best time to ambush him. He took out a scroll and placed the man's head onto a marking etched on the paper. A few hand movement, he slammed his palm near the scroll and a puff of smoke appeared, replacing the head which was no longer in view. A sign of space manipulation sent me the chill and making me doubt. As soon as he tied the scroll up, I threw my hand towards him. My new and improvised blade surged forward, spearing him straight from the shadow. I sighed in relief as my doubt about them being better than myself were unfounded.

I quickly drew him in and consumed the man. Knowledge and memories flooded into my mind. The breakdown of his cells were added to my biomass… Though, something weird happened when something else from the man was absorbed. Some sort of ghostly liquid which circulated his body was introduced to mine, it immediately latched onto my body absorbing all excess biomass in my body, making as normal to human as possible. From what I could tell, it was chakra, a some sort of fusion between both spirit energy and body energy. I frowned when I used my biomass and the chakra drew it from… somewhere, and when I took back the biomass, it stored it… somewhere.

I shook my head deciding to ignore the obvious change in my body and dashed to the ominous feeling, but not before consuming and learning from the Hyuga. Suddenly, my danger sense went of the chart and quickly utilized the Meisaigakure technique from the ROOT's memory. With the transparency skill applied, I hid in the shadow under a tree. As soon as I did that, the earth shook as a crimson nine-tailed bunny-like fox appeared and fell together with a yellow haired man, the Hokage.

A few seconds later, golden chains rushed forward, binding the Kyubi to the ground, courtesy of the Uzumaki heiress, Kushina. Both man and woman looked weary and was panting badly. Down near them, I saw a baby, placed on an altar of some sort, with seals etched to the ground. I stared warily at the gigantic being but then I heard a loud voice. I listened to the apparent argue between the two human.

"Why! Why would you sacrifice yourself for me!?"

The red haired woman screamed in anguish. The Yondaime glanced back and smiled.

"You should know… to forsake one's country and one's village… is the same as abandoning your own child. You, whose birth nation was no more, you should understand that too well, didn't you? To have no place to call home. Besides, our family are a family of shinobi."

Kushina looked down in silence, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Even if I were to live… I'd lose to you…"

Kushina looked up in confusion while the chained Kyubi rumbled in anger. Minato smiled softly.

"Even though you haven't had much time left with Mito-chan… There thing only you can tell her… things that I can't. And that's a mother's role. Plus, I'm not doing this just for you… but for Mito-chan as well."

Minato face turned grim.

"Even if I were to die for my daughter then it's fine.. because that is my duty as her father."

Kushina stared at Minato in silent. He looked forward and the silhouette behind him materialized for my view, showing a kimono wearing oni. Minato opened his arm as the Kyubi tried to smash him to bits. A hand filled with seal burst out of his stomach through Kyubi's foreleg, stopping in it's track. Kyubi's eyes widened and snarled at Minato.

"You bastard…"

"Shiki Fujin"

The hand pulled out a purified chakra of Kyubi into his body and Minato stiffen as his stomach was sizzling with smoke. He groaned and turned around facing the altar. Kyubi growled helplessly. But before he could reach the altar, Kushina coughed in pain, slacking her hold on the Kyubi. Minato stumbled towards Kushina in worry. Taking the advantage of what happened, with a growl, the Kyubi stabbed his claw towards their child. My body in motion and I cursed myself for forgetting to store the memories of the Hyuga properly.

"I will not be sealed again!"

I pushed the two who immediately tried to shield the baby and held firm in front of Mito as the claw sped towards her. With biomass reinforcing my body and my chakra helped with my grips, the claw was stopped dead on its track. However, the claw was way to strong, disallowing me to move at all, less the baby would be pierced. Minato and Kushina looked at me in confusion. Though, Minato's eyes turned cold and calculating. I grunted out.

"Oi, if you want to finish this, then finish this now, I can't hold out much longer."

The man nodded warily and went to motion. I widen my eyes in surprise when the Kyubi's other foreleg dashed forward towards the baby from the side. I cursed out, unable to do anything but Minato and Kushina blocked the attack with their bodies, ultimately forfeiting their live, the claw slowly and nearly reaching Mito. Kushina gripped the claw with her bloodied hand, pulling the claw away while Minato held his feet firm, ignoring the hole in their stomach. Blood poured out of their mouth as Minato question Kushina's action.

_**(/watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk)**_

"I told you… dying for her was my role… Then, why?"

Kushina grunted in agony.

"I'm her mother… Then I'm the same, aren't I?"

Minato stood in silent. Kushina sighed, still barely saying out loud.

"Fine… This is the first time I lost an argument with you… shows how serious you are…"

Minato nodded.

"Thank you… Kushina."

The oni behind him took hold of the knife on its mouth and Minato held Kushina's back, hand glowing with chakra. Minato grunted.

"It's done… Kushina… The eight trigrams sealing… I'm going to do it… We won't be seing her… for a while."

His voice became more and more desperate, I gritted my teeth as the Kyubi tried to push me further. I growled as my body was pushed back, almost ruining the seals on the ground. Minato continued.

"Perhaps telling… her our last words… would be nice… Would you… stranger-san?"

Both of them looked at me in desperation. I murmured a small reply.

"We'll see."

Minato smiled appreciatively while Kushina looked down at her child.

"Stranger-san… Please tell Mito-chan… Tell her… Don't be a picky eater… Eat a lot… And grow big and healthy… Make sure to bathe everyday… and stay warm… Don't stay up late… and get plenty of sleep…"

Her voice became more and more grave. Tears streamed down their cheeks as Kushina tried to extend her arm towards Mito…

"Make friend… it doesn't have to be a lot… okay? Just… a few that you… can trust is enough… and… though your mother was bad at this…"

She chuckled then grimaced in pain.

"… study hard… and learn your ninjutsu! … But… some are good at others while… bad in another… so… if things don't go your way… don't be depressed… In Academy… respect your teachers… and your seniors… Oh…"

Kushina nodded.

"About the Three Prohibitions… be careful about… loaning and borrowing money… your mission pay… make sure to save them… Don't start drinking... at least until you're 21!"

Kushina tried to look stern but failed as Minato chuckled and coughed.

"Too much drinks is… bad, so… drink in moderation. And… the most problematic… girls. We both… are girl so… my advise was… I'm sure you will… grow up beautiful… like me, probably… so, when you find … the boy you like… make sure that… I mean… find someone like your father…"

Kushina glanced backward and saw Minato smiling at her. Her tears poured out even more.

"Plus… speaking of them… be wary of Jiraiya-sensei…"

Kushina gripped her hand and rested the arm onto the claw in tiredness, ignoring that it pierced through her stomach. The claw pushed forward a bit and they quickly held the claw strong. The oni started to raise its knife.

"Mito… there will be… plenty of hard… and painful times…"

Tears went down unrelentingly on her face.

"Take care of yourself… have a dream… and… have the confidence… to make the dream… come true…"

Minato hugged Kushina, head on her shoulder.

"There's so plenty… so much… I want… There's plenty more… I want to tell… to talk to you…"

Kushina sniffled.

"I want to be with you longer… I love you. Ah…"

She wiped her tears and smiled at Minato.

"Sorry… I spoke too much…"

Minato shook his head.

"No… it's alright…"

He stared at Mito and glanced at me.

"Mito… your father's advice is… the same as your chatter-box mother, maybe…"

He smiled and Kushina cried even harder, leaning onto his chest. Another grunt came out.

"Hakke Fuin."

Kushina went silent as the Kyubi was sucked into Mito's stomach. The parent slumped to the ground with Minato barely conscious. He placed Kushina down and crawled towards Mito and held her cheek, smiling warmly at her. I stood and watch impassively. Mito giggled and snuggled into her blanket. Minato looked up at me and stared. I returned the gesture.

"I… I know that… the Jinchuuriki… lived with hatred and fear… I am scared… I'm not as naïve… as Kushina… but please… I don't know who you are… but please… she will grow up… alone… I feared… she will become the… scapegoat… I should… I wanted to trust the villager but… So, please help her… could you at least… grant this dying man… his wish…"

I closed my eyes and nodded, a sigh escaped his lips and he slumped to the ground next to Mito, exhausting the last of his will to stay alive. Both of them died with a smile on their face. I crouched down, next to Mito. I stared into her sapphire blue eyes as she beamed at me with her crimson red hair. A few handseals later, I disappeared from sight as the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen walked up to Mito with two ANBU's behind him. I frowned as I noticed the anger emanating from one and stalked behind him. Hiruzen picked Mito and placed it in the hands of the female ANBU. As he gave Minato and his wife his final respect, and with the female playing with the girl, I rose from the ground behind the fury filled ANBU. With one hand pulling his mask up and another closing his mouth, I consumed him from behind, gaining the memories and skills of a Nara. I quickly stored whatever I gained from him to the back of my head. I simply changed myself and clothes to resemble him.

Another ANBU landed nearby and Hiruzen instructed him to take Minato's and Kushina's bodies away, for their funeral later on. Hiruzen sighed and moved toward the Aburame-born ANBU and picked Mito up, signing to us to follow him. I dashed along with him and ANBU Kabuto towards the village. As we dashed into the village, I immediately went to plan what to do and what will happen. Expecting the ROOT to take control of Mito's life, I quickly formed a Kage Bunshin, learned from the shinobis I absorbed and sent him away to infiltrate the ROOT compound and take them out of the equation. Hiruzen and Aburame Fumi looked at me questioningly. I frowned and answered briefly as we traveled towards the Hokage office.

"Family."

Both of them looked at each other and nodded before sending their own clones to check on their family. We headed towards our destination. Mito was placed inside a crib in the Hokage's office, placed by the late Yondaime. I stood waiting next to Fumi and silently waited as I tried to learn of all the new abilities I contained. I dove into my mind and started to take notice of everything that occurred within my body. Every strands of DNA was analyzed using the knowledge of various doctors. The chakra obtained was crossed referenced with the three and more shinobi, apparently absorbed by my clones, based from the memories of my Kage Bunshin.

_~ Clone Memory ~_

_I dashed towards the Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death where one of the entrance to the ROOT headquarter was located. I did a few handseals and palmed the hallowed tree near the center of the forest, opening the mean of access for the place. I calmly dashed through the place, recognizing each and every corner and room. I entered the 1__st__ barrack and swiftly cut off three ROOT operatives' head with the chokuto from the imitation of the ROOT member Alex consumed._

_When a 4__th__ member suddenly entered and was too close for comfort, I let go of my weapon and stabbed him through his heart, the ingrained skills from consuming various people over Alex's life. And to my surprise, my body consumed the limp shinobi on my arm. As the enemy was consumed I watch in fascination as his body convulsed and rippled before breaking down into black strands of DNA, entering my body. I stared at my hand in interest and took a kunai out from my pouch. I stabbed onto my arm, expecting myself to dispel but nothing happened except of having a hole in my hand and it quickly reconstructed._

_I shook my head and consumed the other three shinobis, acquiring their skills and knowledge. I used the Kage Bunshin skill and another three of me was formed. We nodded at each other and I dispelled myself using the standard dispelling technique for Kage Bunshin._

_~ Memory End ~_

I pondered upon this memory. This opened many possibilities for my abilities due to the fact that my clones were capable of accessing my Blacklight from wherever my chakra stored them to. I mused over the fact and tried to manipulate my chakra and I gawked in my mind when I noticed that I had now even bigger and denser chakra coils and my control was shot to hell. It seemed that my chakra pool became bigger with every ninja I consumed and seeing the fact that the innate elemental chakra was improved, this signified that even the elemental properties of the chakra I gathered was melded together.

When another memory hit me, I almost face palmed.

_~ Clone Memory ~_

_I entered the inner most chamber of the ROOT headquarter, the laboratory. I sneaked through the room and consumed each and every scientist in there as I silently walked up to them in the shadow. They never did saw what happened. I glanced around the room and snorted in disgust at their experiments, though one sight stopped me from leaving immediately. A single special designed refrigerator. From the memories of the scientists, all the DNA of great and amazing clan was sampled and shelved into them. And what interest me was the Senju's cell._

_Given from various ninjas images and knowledge of the First, it seems that he was capable of woods manipulation. The scientific possibilities ran through my head as I contemplated of the idea of consuming the cells. Almost all experiment to induct the cells were resulted in failure while my own passive… permanent ability, I knew that I was capable of consuming DNAs. But, Alex had never before consumed cells from test tubes. I shrugged ripped open the door._

_Consuming all the strains in there, I left it for Alex to think about what will happen. I stopped and created another me and allowed him to continue my work as I formed a single handseal and dispelled myself._

_~ Memory End ~_

As I was about to re-dive into my mind, I was snapped out of my reverie when an ANBU approached from far. Knowing Danzo's plan of controlling Mito, I knew that he called upon the Konoha's Council to discuss the fate of 'his' weapon. I sighed inwardly and stayed passive in place. The ANBU entered the room with a swift Shunshin and crouched down to the Hokage.

"The council members are present, waiting for you, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"And pray tell who called upon the council and what for?"

I could almost sense a frown behind his mask. He nodded hesitantly.

"The Council Elder, Shimura Danzo had."

Hiruzen cursed himself for forgetting about the warhawk and immediately knew what the meeting was about. He sighed and dismissed the ANBU Kuma.

"Kabuto take Mito-chan with you and follow me. Kage, with me."

He commanded us to tail him. Soon we reached the council chamber. I frowned when I noticed Kuromaru, who sat near Inuzuka Tsume nodded at me reverently before stiffening and growled softly. I shrugged and stood behind Hiruzen to the left. He sat down and stared at each of the members. He pointed towards Danzo and asked sarcastically… at least, from my opinion.

"Why do you call upon the council, Danzo?"

Danzo nodded empathetically.

"We need to discuss of or village state and our… resident weapon."

Hiruzen stiffened and nodded while most of the others looked confused. So they continued to report the village conditions in the aftermath of Kyubi's havoc. And then, the final question.

"So, what is the living condition of our Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Mito?"

Danzo raised the question when all the discussions were done. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes while the other had understanding dawned on them. Chaos emerged within the chamber. The civilians who understood what the word meant was calling for banish and murder, those who didn't, asked for info from the other bigot and followed their scream. I rolled my eyes at this. The ninja council kept to themselves but the greed was apparent in their eyes. Two Elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, looked at each other and glanced toward Danzo. Nodded to each other and let the civilians shriek to calm down.

However, mayhem within the civilians council was not pacified and instead, they became more confident and louder in voicing their opinion. Hiruzen was about to scream but I decided the sound was too annoying and took the matter to my hand. I recalled the feeling that Kyubi emanated, hatred, despise, fury, anger and disgust, and let the emotion flowed within my chakra. I contained it and call upon the images from the countless memories in my mind. Kill. Murder. Slay. Butcher. Crush. Images upon images were imprinted upon my chakra. Skins flayed, bodies charred, heads dismembered, bones fractured, eyes plucked. And in single moment, I flared my chakra.

I could feel the energy I released pulsed within the chamber. Everyone in the room paled while all the civilians fainted. Five second and I released the pressure. Those forgotten to breathe, continued breathing. They looked at me in fear, still shaking from my intense Killing Intent. I froze and cursed myself for forgetting to stay low profile. I glared at the downed civilians. Hiruzen calmed himself and tried to continue the discussion.

"She will be placed in the orphanage."

Apparently, Hiruzen noticed the problem if the girl was adopted. The suggestion was accepted without question as all of them still recovering from my intense pressure earlier. Since I tried to direct most of it to the civilian's council and Danzo, the others receive lesser version of the force. Hiruzen with his experience was affected even lesser so recovered quicker than others. Danzo however, was completely frozen and didn't even argue with Hiruzen's decision. And luckily Mito, I never knew how, never even affected by my action. Hiruzen nodded, dismissed the others and left with ANBU Kabuto and I, tagging behind him.

Upon reaching the office, Kabuto placed Mito in the crib and looked at me warily. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at me. Before he questioned me, the door was knocked. He glanced at me and called the one outside to come inside. Inuzuka Tsume and Kuromaru strolled in, glancing warily at me. I stood impassively next to the crib together with Kabuto. She sat down in front of the Hokage after she was signaled to and asked of her business.

"I wanted to know who the hell that guy?"

Hiruzen widened his eyes and nodded.

"And why is that?"

Tsume glanced at Kuromaru and looked back at the Hokage. Kuromaru growled.

"Apparently, I think that he is more primal in nature and had the quality aura of the worst predator there is… And my instinct had never failed me before…"

Hiruzen sat silently before turning towards me.

"Kage… Why don't you enlighten us?"

I nodded. With the ideas formed in my mind, I made my move… Asking him a question.

"True or false, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen frowned and asked.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"On paper, my name is Nara Senbei. But 'Nara Senbei' had died three years ago. I was enlisted into the corps under his name by the order of Yondaime-sama last year. Because he was listed down as MIA, I managed to get into the corps without much problem."

I lied through my teeth. Of course, luckily the timeline fits. Given that Nara Senbei had actually MIA for two years due to amnesia in the Snow Country and finally returned here after Minato himself met him there and talked to him. He returned here together with Minato after he remembered his previous life. But he was no longer the old 'Nara Senbei', I suppose. I continued.

"My real name is Ichigo."

It's not a lie. I decided that was my new name. Everyone in the room frowned. Hiruzen nodded.

"That's it? Ichigo?"

I pondered of what would this lead to. If I revealed that I'm just a civilian born, then my weight in political realm is almost none-existence. I browsed through the memories in search for the most influential lineage and created a parent from a KIA'd kunoichi, as in caught and experimented by ROOT and an imaginary father. Thus, resulted in me having the idea for one of the bloodline I consumed.

"My mother was born out of the Uchiha clan. While my father's existence was a secret."

My father should, possibly be Alex, or myself to be precise. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because if the Uchiha knew of my existence and who my father is, it would cause a very bad backlash due to their strong opposition between the two clans."

I suppose Blacklight can be considered a bloodline. And I am my own father, who can consume their bloodline. That would definitely cause a backlash. Hiruzen widened his eyes in surprised while the other two looked confused.

"How?"

Hiruzen asked, completely perplexed.

"Konoha isn't the real home for the clan. Some of us completely abhorred the Uchiha so they decided not to join the village. My father saved Uchiha Akemi when she was injured and almost near death. He was a medic-nin though not as renown as Tsunade. They had been together before they fell to their death during the war. I was inducted into the ANBU after Yondaime-sama and I had fought together and he offered me a place in Konohagakure."

It was never a lie. I'm not from Konoha. I would've abhorred the Uchiha too if they were stealing powers from me but I'm a much worse thief than them.

_~Clone Memory ~_

_I entered the prison ground and I froze at seeing a very pale Uchiha woman. I dashed to her. She was strapped to the table with manacle on her wrist._

_"Hey, you okay?"_

_She looked at me and cried. She never did say anything but she just continued to cry even as I pulled her off the table. Her body is completely limp. She looked at me in agony and pain as tears streaked down her cheeks. I sighed and decided to stop her suffering. A stab to her heart and I saw her eyes was filled with relief. As she died, I decided to consume her and see what happened to her. I dispelled myself, unable to withstand the memory._

_~ Memory End ~_

I gritted my teeth remembering the memories. She was paralyzed head to toe and was injected by semen of various samples. She gave birth again and again for three years. The other women in the other rooms had the same fate as her. After consuming two of them, my clones decided to burn their bodies instead, there was no hope given what drugs was used on them. It was too painful to watch it again, seeing from the eyes the scientist was different. With the scientist, everything was 'scientifically proven' and would benefit the village. But to hear the raging pain and thought of the woman was a different things all together. My blood boiled. Truly, are human even worth saving if this is...

I sighed, calming myself from my homicidal thought. My clone did die with her, technically and it was a personal war between me... and that radical patriot. I inducted myself into the ANBU and Yondaime did fight the Kyubi with me, not against me but the wording may be interpreted differently. He also did asked me to take care of Mito here in Konoha.

"What did you mean 'fought together'?"

Tsume asked, a bit distrustful. I nodded.

"I was not as level headed as I was now then I was back then. Given my age, it was appropriate to distrust Yondaime-sama. I think only him and Uzumaki-sama knew of my existence."

I carefully twist the story together to make it more believable. I was quite lucky that Nara Senbei was not a very sociable person even to his family during his stay in Konoha due the awkward welcoming he had. Everyone had thought he was dead and he was left bitter. Though he found the love of his life from a civilian family but then she died during the Kyubi's invasion.

"And your age?"

Kabuto asked a bit dubious to my answer. I simply shrugged and reformed into the lowest age requirement for ANBU plus a year. I let my biomass rippled on my body and I shrank down into a 10 year old with general Uchiha-like figure but a bit taller than most 10 years old in this universe. I took off my mask showing my face to them as they gasped at my age. With my voice changed, I said impassively.

"I'm 10."

Well, technically I didn't actually know what my age is. Since I had been in the rift for god knows how long. But my body is… of ten years old. They all looked even more shocked at my proclamation. I knew I was pushing it to say I'm that young but that way, Hiruzen compassion will eventual go to my own benefits. I saw Hiruzen eyes went calculative and cold before compassion seeped into them. Before he could order me, Tsume asked.

"How did your battle go?"

I shrugged.

"He would've won easily if he had used his Hiraishin, I suppose. I was good but not good enough to fight him and win."

I predicted that would've happen with my skills set if I were that young and unable to regenerate myself. It's not a lie and not exactly the truth either. I never actually answered her question though. They all looked quite surprised. I'm not going to correct them, let them thought differently. Then, I noticed Hiruzen was about to give me an order so I stood in attention.

"Kage."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"As of now, you are to be relieved from your duty in ANBU and will be inducted to the village. Nara Senbei will be declared MIA in an S-Ranked mission and considered dead. You will be introduced as Tokubetsu Jounin Ichigo and you will be assigned to a new mission."

I frowned at him as I asked.

"And the mission?"

* * *

**The end of story... For now...**

**So yeah... you can see that Naruko is changed to Mito... I had changed a few things too... I think that the Narutoverse had children growing differently. Kakashi was a Chunin at 6 while Itachi was an ANBU at 10... with their short life expectancy... we can say that they don't care much about children growing up... as long as you can talk and eat... you're adult... **

**The story is different than the last one so give me review of what you think about it... I think this one's better... for me, at least. Review guyz, please...**


End file.
